


The war is over

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 05:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: The war is finally over.Time for everyone to get what they deserve





	The war is over

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so it's been like a week and a half since Infinity War came out, and I'm still not over it (who is?)  
> Anyway, here's a little fix-it fic to help heal my heart and hopefully it'll help some of you.  
> It does have tiny spoilers so you have been warned.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated, and I hope you enjoy x

Over.  
It was finally over, and they could breathe again. 

With the help of Captain Marvel, the remaining Avengers, Rocket and Nebula were able to bring Thanos to his knees. Tony gave the final blow that killed the Titan, with a fire in his eyes that burned brighter than the very pits of hell.  
The gauntlet was contained and using the time stone, everyone who had died was brought back. This caused a lot of hugging and laughter that dissolved into happy tears.

Now everyone stood there, rubble all around them, hugging and welcoming each other back.  
“Tony!” A voice called causing him to turn around. Pepper ran to him and threw her arms around his neck as his armour melted away.  
“Tony, please don’t ever do that again,” Pepper whispered, relief evident in her voice. Tony stayed quiet making Pepper pull back and cup his face,  
“Tony?” She asked worriedly, “What’s wrong?”  
“Where’s Peter?” Tony whispered, only to have Pepper give him a confused look.  
“I don’t see him Pep, where is he?” The worry was clear in Tony’s voice and it made Pepper’s heart break. She knew how much Tony had come to care for the boy, and seeing Tony this distressed didn’t sit well with her.  
Pepper opened her mouth to reply when another woman’s voice called out.  
“Tony!” May came running over tears in her eyes, and Tony couldn’t stop his own from spilling over. What was he going to tell her? Sorry May but I took your boy to fight a giant purple grape, but he got turned to space dust?

The haunted look on Tony’s face made May stop short,  
“Tony? Where’s Peter, where’s my son?” She sobbed, gripping Pepper tightly as the other woman hugged her, trying to offer some comfort.  
Tony’s knees buckled from under him as sobs ripped out of his throat. Strange caught Tony and lowered him to the floor, as Tony wrapped his arms around his torso while curling in on himself. As the billionaire cried Strange placed a hand on his shoulder, after his cape draped itself over Tony, to keep him grounded.  
“I’m sorry Peter, I’m so sorry,” Tony sobbed flinching as arms wrapped around him. “I’m sorry May.”  
“It wasn’t your fault,” May whispered, her voice wobbly and eyes full of tears, as she tightened her grip on him.  
Tony buried his head into her shoulder and held on like a lifeline a he continued to sob. 

“Hey, why is everyone crying?” A hoarse voice asked.  
May gasped and Tony turned around so fast he almost got whiplash.  
“Peter?” He breathed out.  
Stood there among the rubble, with his suit on minus the mask, was Peter. He was covered in cuts, bruises and dust, much like the rest of them, with a small smile on his face.  
“Hey Tony,” Peter replied in a shaky voice, smiling widely as tears started to fall.  
Tony stood, his body moving on its own, and before he fully register what was happening Peter was in his arms. Peter clung to Tony as he cried into his shoulder, while Tony held on just as tight and cried into Peter’s hair.  
After their cries had died down some, Tony gently released Peter allowing Aunt May to wrap the teen up in her arms. Peter melted into his Aunts embrace as she sobbed with relief. Her baby was here, and he was safe.  
Half an hour later Peter was back in Tony’s arms, hanging on like a koala with his face hidden in the billionaire’s shoulder. 

The war was finally over, his son was safe, and as Tony carried the teen home he finally felt like he could breathe.


End file.
